Sima Family: Antara Ibu, Bapak, dan Anak-anak
by Raoed
Summary: Sesuai judul, kisah ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan keluarga Sima. Di dunia moderen tapinya. Well, tengok aja, siapa tau bermanfaat.
1. Chapter 1

New story. Udah lama gua tulis ini. Dan gue post ke blog gw tp gara-gara blog gue lupa password jd gua post di sini. Dan berkat VPN gua bisa post di sinI.

* * *

-Rumah Sima-

Chunhua sama Yi lagi ngobrol di meja makan. "Eh Bapak, ibu bingung deh kenapa anak-anak sekarang makin nakal."

"Yah Bu, namanya juga anak remaja, berisik nakal kayak gitu udah biasa. Kamu aja gak pernah ngerasain masa remaja. Umur lima belas tahun udah kawin Hahahaha!"

"Dih, bapak mah jahat banget. Eh ya Pak, kemarin si Zhao minta golok. Katanya mau nembak cewek sambil debus biar ceweknya terpana. Kasih gak?"

"Pake aja piso dapur."

Chunhua ngakak. "Yaelah pak, piso dapur kurang greget."

"Mau yang greget? Suruh dia minum kiranti. Dijamin itu debus terekstrim."

"Kurang greget ah."

"Ato nggak, suruh dia jambret bapao dari tangan Shi."

"Ah kurang greget kalo gitu pak."

Si bapak cemberut. "Ibu maunya apa?"

"Ibu maunya-"

"BAPAAK! ZHAO GAGAL DEBUS!" Tiba-tiba Shi teriak dari atas. Bapak-ibunya kaget. "Hah? Kok bisa?" Sima Yi nanya nyante.

"Tadi dia makan nasi pake balsem, katanya mau debus, tapi sekarang malah gagal."

"Oh ya udah, diemin aja. Ntar juga diare."

"Tapi Pak, bentar lagi ceweknya dateng, ntar pas ngomong terus bau balsem gimana?"

"Yaelah. Bau balsem doang."

"Masalahnya..." Shi gagap. "Itu balsem baunya kayak tai."

Ibunya kaget, "Hah? Kayak apa?" Dia kaget gara-gara Shi ngomong kasar.

"K-Kayak tali!"

"Tadi kamu gak bilang gitu!" Maknya ngamuk. "Kamu bilang tai, kan?"

"N-Nggak Bu!"

"Jelas-jelas tai!"

"Bu, udah ah. Urusin Zhao gih, abis itu kerokin bapak, bapak melendung." Pas bapaknya ngomong

gitu, Shi ama maknya kaget. "Hah? Melendung?"

"Belom beol lima hari, ampe melendung."

"Oh kirain Mpreg. Ya udah, Shi, sono kamu temenin bapak!" Maknya ke atas. Shi nurut. Dia turun deketin babenya.

Di kamar Zhao, Zhao lagi tiduran di lantai. Mukanya beler. "Ya Tuhan! Zhao anakku! Kamu kenapa, nak?"

"Bu..." Zhao manggil ibunya sok lemah. Padahal gua tau dia kuat kayak hercules. "Adek sakit..."

"Mau ke UGD?"

"Adek sakit ampe gak bisa gerak..."

"Shi! Tolong dong gotong adeknya ke mobil!" Maknya teriak dari atas. Shi sama bapaknya yang lagi

ngopi males-malesan ke atas. "Kenapa sih Bu?" Shi nanya kayak sakau.

"Ini adeknya tolong gotong, kita ke UGD aja."

"Orang dia gak kenapa-napa."

"Shi, dia pucet gitu gak bisa gerak."

"Ntar juga mencret Bu. Tenang aja."

"Shi," si ibu mau ngamuk. Tapi gak jadi, ada bapaknya. "Terus sekarang diapain nih Pak?"

"Diemin aja kali." Sima Yi jawab nyante. Maknya makin panik. "Pak! Aduh, Pak tolongin dong anaknya! Gak bisa gerak, besok gimana sekolah?"

"Bu, udah bapak bilang, ntar juga mencret, racunnya ilang. Gak usah ke UGD, mau diapain dia di sana?"

"Diapain kek, suntik, atau apa."

"Bu..." Zhao ngerengek lagi. "Dedek sakit perut dah. Mau beol." Terus maknya makin panik.

"Pak! Shi! Ayo gotong Zhao ke kamar mandi!" Mau nggak mau, Shi sama bapaknya gotong Zhao ke kamar mandi. Pas nutup pintu kamar mandi, maknya panik lagi. "Iih! Tungguin di dalem! Ntar kalo pingsan gimana?"

"Biarin aja kek bu, biarin dia beol sendiri." Sima Yi nenangin Chunhua. Tapi tetep aja si mak panik

minta Zhao ditemenin. Akhirnya mau gak mau Shi nurutin kata maknya. Dia masuk ke toilet terus nemenin Zhao.

"Yaelah, padahal lu kagak kenapa-napa dah." Shi ngomong nyante. Dia duduk di wastafel

"Gua melilit. Maknya aja yang ribet dah." Zhao ngeden-ngeden. "Tapi gimana nih Yuanji mau dateng."

"Gua batalin. Gua bilang lu sakit."

"Yah, sayang banget. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Masa gua pacaran ama dia sambil boker-boker?"

"Ngomong-ngomong bapak lagi kembung, tapi balsemnya lo makan, gimana dong?"

"Yah Abang gak bilang. Ada minyak angin gak?"

"Ada sih minyak telon punya gua, tapi kan kurang panas."

"Duh gimana yak, gua takut mak babe ngamuk."

Shi napas, "Gua juga. Ck! Coba tadi gua gak ngolesin buat pala!"

"Lagian sih Abang pake nantangin gua."

"Lu jangan salahin gua juga! Lagi lu mau aja!"

"Ya abis gua mau coba latihan buat tanding minggu depan. Minggu depan gua lawan Deng Ai, katanya dia kuat."

"Udeh, lu udah cukup kuat. Lu kan bisa ngupas nangka pake kuku."

"Zhuge Dan bisa makan baton."

Shi geleng-geleng, "Lu mau debus kayak apaan lagi, sih?"

"Gua pengen coba debus di mulut. Soalnya selama ini, gua tampil cuma di tangan. Ntar orang bosen, gua gak menang."

"Ya gih dah, sono lu debus sebadan-badan. Jangan cuma tiduran di paku, geret mobil, ngasah golok di tangan doang, itu udah mainstream."

"Iya Bang. Nanti gua coba bakar diri."

"Jangan! Kurang greget! Mandi pake lahar, campurin sama air keras."

"Ah! Abang kok pinter, sih?" pas lagi enak-enak bahas debus, bapaknya masuk. Mukanya sangar.

"Dek, liat balsem bapak, gak?"

Mampus. Shi sama Zhao kicep gak bisa jawab. "Bapak kembung nih, mau dikerokin sama ibu tapi gak ada balsemnya. Barangkali ada yang punya balsem dan sejenisnya."

"Ah! Aku punya minyak telon!" Shi ngomong.

Bapaknya hepi, "Asik. Sini kasih bapak." Akhirnya bapaknya sama Shi ninggalin Zhao.

Besoknya, Zhao gak masuk sekolah soalnya masih sakit. "Bu, aku berangkat dulu, ya. Ntar pulang mau nitip apa?" Shi pamitan.

Maknya seneng, "Beliin capcay aja di mak Zhurong. Bilang, yang biasa buat ibu."

"Emang dia tau?"

"Tau."

"Serius? Ibu dipanggilnya siapa?"

"Bu Sima."

"Oh oke. Pedes gak?"

"Dia udah tau. Sono pegi, ntar telat! Ati-ati ya, Nak!" Maknya ngusir. Shi salim maknya terus kabur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 udah nongol!

* * *

-Sekolah-

Shi ke ruang guru dulu mau izinin Zhao. "Itu adek kamu baru kelas sepuluh kok udah songong. Kakaknya anak osis, adeknya songong. Kamu ngajarin yang gak bener ya sama adek kamu?" Sun Jian yang jadi guru sejarah plus walasnya Zhao ngomong.

Shi kicep, "Kagak Pak. Saya ngajarin yang baik-baik. Emang dia songong, Pak?"

"Iya. Masa ya, kemaren dia jambakkin rambut cewek."

"Waduh. Kok gitu, pak?"

"Mereka berantem, main jambak-jambakan udah kayak bocah. Ya udah, gih kamu masuk. Ntar telat."

"Iya Pak, saya permisi." Shi keluar ruang guru. Tapi tengah jalan dia ketemu Cao Pi lagi jongkok depan kelas. "Pi! Ngapain lu?" Shi nanya.

Pi ngeliat Shi, "Lu tau nggak sih? Motor gua disita bokap."

"Lah, napa disita dah?"

"Ketawan pulang malem abis dari rumah Zhao Yun, terus ya gitu bokap marah."

"Terus tadi lo naik apa?"

"Gua dianter Om gua. Pokoknya kalo gua gak pulang sama om gua, motor gua disita sebulan."

"Buset babelu ngeri juga. Emang lu pulang jam berapa?"

"Jam 3. Emang malem banget, tapi ya gak usah sita motor juga."

"Lagian nekat lu pulang jam 3, ngapain aja lo sama Zhao Yun?"

"Maen bola doang di PS."

"Yaudah, ayo masuk kelas."

Shi ngajak Cao Pi masuk. Karena mereka sekelas dan sebangku, jadi gak aneh ngeliat mereka deket kayak maho. "Mana si Zhao?" Pi nanya.

Shi garuk pala, "Dia mencret gara-gara gagal debus.

"Lah kok bisa?"

"Dia sok-sokan makan balsemnya babe gua. Terus gagal deh, ya udah mencret. Untung aja babe gua gak tau kalo balsemnya dimakan Zhao."

"Kalo tau gimana?"

"Jangan tanya dah. Waktu itu aja gua jual cincin kawinnya, gua digaplokin bolak-balik."

"Cincin kawin lu jual? Bego lu!" Cao Pi napsu. "Terus cincin kawinnya gimana?"

"Ya, gua ambil lagi diem-diem. Untung yang jual kagak liat." Shi garuk pala. "Terus pas babe gua liat tuh cincin lagi, dia langsung beliin gua motor."

"Kalo waktu itu gua pernah, ngilangin motor babe gua. Gua dijambakin ampe rontok. Gara-gara itu sekarang gua potong rambut."

"Lagi kok bisa motor ilang?"

"Gua parkir di depan rumahnya Jiang Wei, terus ada pengemis lewat, gara-gara gua gak punya duit, gua kasih tuh motor."

"Buset! Itumah bukan ngilangin!" Shi melotot. "Gua tau niatlu baik, tapi men, ngasih motor..." Tiba-tiba Zuo Ci masuk. Kan dia walasnya Shi sama Pi.

"Yak, gak usah baca doa, langsung aja bapak keluar." Karena dia males jadi walas, dia langsung keluar.

Pulang sekolah, Shi sama Cao Pi janjian mau pulang bareng. Gara-gara rumahnya cuma beda RT, jadi mereka pulang bareng. "Gua mau ke bu Zhurong dulu, si mak minta capcay."

"Ah gak papa. Gua juga bisa bungkusin kangkung buat babe." Cao Pi bilang. Dia barusan ijin ama babenya kalo dia pulang bareng Shi. Dan alhamdulillah dibolehin.

"Lu berasa nyogok babelu dah." Shi ngomong ngasal. Dia ngambil motornya terus ngeboncengin Cao Pi. Tapi tiba-tiba Jia Chong datengin mereka bawa motor. "Pi, Shi, mau pulang?" Suaranya yang kayak om-om ngagetin mereka.

"Eh Chong. Gue mau ke warung bu Zhurong dulu. Ada pesenan dari nyokap. Kenapa? Mau ikutan?"

"Di bu Zhurong ada saksang, gak? Ngidam berat nih gua."

"Wah kalo itu ada di laponya om gue!" Tiba-tiba Cao Pi nyaut. Jia Chong girang.

"Dimana tuh laponya omlu? Enak gak?"

"Ada di deket rumah gue. Belom pernah nyoba, sih. Tapi menurut penduduk sekitar, rasanya top bener."

"Kalo gitu gua ikut." Jia Chong ikut konvoi. Mereka nyampe di warung bu Zhurong. "Bu, beli capcay dong. Yang biasa buat bu Sima, yak!"

Si ibu langsung girang. "Kamu anaknya bu Sima? Iiiih cakep ye! Ibu gratisin fuyung hai deh!"

"Ah, gak usah repot bu."

"Udah! Ibu gratisin fuyung hai sama ayam!" Terus bu Zhurong langsung masak. Jia Chong turun dari motor. Cao Pi yang tadi abis ngecek ban motor Jia Chong langsung deketin Shi. "Udah pesen?" Pi nanya sante.

Shi ngangguk. "Lu pesen, gih."

"Kagak jadi dah. Babe gua pegi. Sisa om gua aja ndiri di rumah."

"Lah, bawain sesuatu lah."

"Dia udah makan biasanya. Ntar juga kalo dia laper jalan ama gua."

"Oh, kalo lu Chong? Gak bawain sesuatu buat babelu?"

"Nanti gue mau beli saksang aja."

"Ya udah. Sori yak jadi nunggu."

"Santai aja bro." Akhirnya mereka bertiga nunggu masakannya jadi. Pas udah jadi, Shi bayar, terus langsung ngabur ke rumah Shi.

-Rumah Shi-

"Pi, yakin gak mau gua anter pulang?" Shi nanya muka sok prihatin.

"Gak usah. Gua jalan kaki aja dari sini."

"Lah lu gimane, katanya lu mau nunjukin lapo pamanlu." Jia Chong nyaut. Pi jawab, "Oh iya. Noh, gua bareng Jia Chong aja."

Lagi nego asik-asik, Zhang Cunhua keluar. Mukanya girang. "Eeh! Ada Cao Pi! Mau main?"

"Eh, nggak tante. Tadi dianter sama Shi. Nih, mau jalan lagi sama Jia Chong."

"Udah makan belom? Ayok makan!" Chunhua narik Cao Pi masuk. Liat gituan, Shi liatin Jia Chong. "Udah Chong, makan dulu di tempat gua."

"Waduh, jadi gak enak gua."

"Udeh, sekalian maen. Yuk." Shi ngedorong Jia Chong masuk. Di dalem udah ada Zhao lagi maenan golok. "Eh kakak udah pulang. Wah ada mas Jia Chong! Tumben main ke sini!"

Jia Chong nyengir. "Abis dipaksa kakakmu, sih."

Shi kaget. "Dih, sejak kapan lu bedua akrab dah? Kagak pernah tau gua."

"Mas Chong tuh kakak klub debus di sekolah."

"Emang ada klub kayak gitu di sekolah? Gua osis tapi gak pernah tau ada klub begituan."

"Terselubung, kak." Zhao bediri terus ngerangkul Chong. "Mas, kemaren mas waktu tanding lawan Deng Ai ngapain? Kok bisa menang?"

"Aku? Aku ngunyah kapak, Zhao."

"Waah...Mas udah bisa debus mulut? Aku lagi latihan nih. Kemaren makan balsem eh gagal. Diare deh."

"Kamu coba makan plastik dulu aja. Kalo udah jago makan plastik, baru naik level ke beling. Kalo udah beling, baru nanti naik ke logam."

"Gitu, Mas? Plastik tuh plastik bungkusan?"

"Bukan. Plastik kayak buat piring."

"Oooh! Piring plastik? Oke! Nanti kucoba deh!" Zhao ngabur. Shi deketin Chong. "Lu serius ada klub kayak gituan di sekolah?"

"Ada. Lebih tepatnya komunitas aja sih. Berbagi trik-trik debus, tukeran jin, atau main debus bareng, ya komunitas lah. Tempat ngobrol." Chong jawab. mukanya datar.

"Terus adek gua ikutan?"

"Iya. Dia paling jago loh kalo debus fisik. Kayak nyolok jarum ke kulit, atau ngasah piso, dia paling jago."

Denget gituan Shi geleng-geleng, "Ada ye hobi kayak gitu. Biasanya ngambil jin dari mana?"

"Kalo lo pengen ya ntar juga dateng ndiri."

"Oh gitu. Kalo jin bikin pinter ada gak?"

"Kalo itu gue belom tau. Yang jelas, kalo jin debus, dia bakal dateng sendiri." Jia Chong jawab nyante aja. Padahal gua tau, dia ngajarin Shi hal yang kagak beres.

* * *

Gua gak tau mau lanjutin apa lagi hahaha.

btw, REVIEW AJA~


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 WIS ONO ALIAS UDAH ADA! Sori ya udah jarang banget gak update...actually kemaren sibuk bener sekolah dan ngurusin ini-itu like hell...

WELL GAK USAH BASA-BASI, MONGGO DIBACA!

* * *

Cao Pi, Jia Chong, Shi, Zhao, sama maknya makan di ruang makan. Suasana sih gak awkward, tapi si Jia Chong ditanyain mulu ama Chunhua gara-gara dia baru pertama kali maen ke sini. "Jia Chong, kamu sekelas sama Shi?"

"Ah, nggak tante. Aku anak kelas sebelah."

"Terus kenalnya dari mana?"

"Dulu waktu SMP pernah sekelas, tante."

"Ooh. Eh Shi, tuh kayak Jia Chong, rambutnya di kasih gel cakep. Daripada begitu, kedepan-depan kayak gembel."

Shi ngakak, "Lah Bu, Jia Chong mah kagak pernah pake gel. Dia kalo naik motor ngebut bet, kena angin jadinya ke belakang."

"Serius Chong?"

"Iya tante. Ini...alami aja."

"Ya udah kamu ngebut kalo gitu. Tapi kalo kecelakaan jangan salahin ibu."

Shi bela diri, "Yah, begini aja dah Bu. Rambut begini anak muda, lagi. Imut. Gembelan juga Zhao, noh."

"Enak aja! Kalo gua gembel, Yuanji gak bakal doyan gua!"

"Pokoknya kamu harus cakep dong. Udah umur segini harus nyari cewek." Maknya nyaut lagi. "Cao Pi udah punya cewek belom?"

Cao Pi panik. "W-Wah tante, belom tuh hahaha." Padahal gua tau dia udah hamilin Zhen Ji dua kali.

"Kalo Jia Chong udah belom? Biasanya cowok cool kayak kamu banyak yang mau tuh."

Jia Chong jawab, "Nggak Tante, belom punya."

"Padahal dulu ya, waktu tante SMA, ada cowok, pucet-pucetnya sama kayak kamu, dipanggilnya dracula, orangnya dingin bet kayak kulkas. Tiap hari kalo sekolah dikerubutin ama cewek, gak pagi, siang, sore, sampe di mading sekolah isinya berita dia semua. Tante temenan sama dia, suka maen ke rumah. Tapi gara-gara Tante udah nikah, dia ketemu sama si bapak, eh tambah akrab." Si mak cerita. Anak-anak bocah di depannya penasaran.

"Namanya siapa, Bu?" Zhao nanya.

"Duh, ibu lupa deh. Kalo gak salah tuh...Jia Kui." Seketika Jia Chong keselek ampe gumoh a.k.a muntah. Terus maknya kaget. "Jia Kui...Jia...kamu satu marga ya sama dia, Chong?" Maknya nanya. Jia Chong makin batuk.

"I-Iya Tante." Chong ngangguk.

"Kamu kenal dong?"

"A-Anu Tante," Chong ngambil napas. "Itu...bapak saya." Denger itu Chunhua girang.

"Waaah! Ya ampuun! Gak nyangka! Kamu anaknya Jia Kui?" Si mak girang bet. "Ya ampun udah gede banget ya! Pantes aja kok Tante kayak kenal."

"Iya Tante."

"Gimana papamu sekarang? Baik dia?"

"Baik Tante."

"Masih vampir?"

"M-Masih Tante."

"Masih suka di smokey gak matanya?"

"Udah gak Tante." Dengernya si mak makin girang. "Dulu dia paling cakep di sekolah tante, anaknya paling cool. Tapi yang lucunya, dia itu tukang gebukin orang loh. Bandel dia."

"Bandel?" Shi, Zhao, sama Cao Pi nanya. Mukanya penasaran.

"Iya, bandel. Tukang tawuran. Berdarah dingin banget dia kalo lagi tawuran. Tante pernah liat, dia ngelitikin orang ampe pingsan sambil ketawa-tawa."

"Buset!" Shi sama Zhao nganga. "Pantes aja nurun ke anaknya." Shi bisik-bisik ke Cao Pi.

"Noh korbannya, si Li Dian. Gara-gara ngagetin Jia Chong pas lagi semedi, dia dikelitikin ampe lemes. Untungnya gua dateng, coba kalo nggak, dikelitikin tuh ampe mati." Cao Pi bisik-bisik ke Shi.

Udah malem. Pi sama Chong pamitan. Terus Chunhua bungkusin jeruk buat Pi sama Chong. "Nih jeruk, manis-manis. Lagi diskon. Salam buat papa-mama ya!" Chunhua dadah-dadah. Pi sama Chong salim terus pulang.

-Kamar Shi-

"Ternyata bang, gua gak tau kalo mas Chong tukang ngelitikin orang." Zhao nongkrong di kamar Shi. Shi ngakak. "Pokoknya ati-ati aja ama dia. Kalo dia marah, tangannya gratilan."

"Emang mesti ngelitikin? Gua sih lebih mending digaplok daripada di kelitikin."

"Sebenernya, dia itu disenengin cewek-cewek. Dia ada fansclubnya sendiri. Kalo lu gak percaya, coba tanya Yuanji. Kan dia cewek, pasti dia tau gituan."

Si adek nganga, mikir, "Yuanji sih bukan tipe cewek yang meratiin kayak gituan sih. Tapi paling dia tau. Kalo gitu coba gua telepon sekarang." Terus dia ngambil HP buat nelepon Yuanji.

Yuanji ngangkat telepon, _"Halo? Kenapa Zhao?"_

"Honey, kamu tau Jia Chong fansclub gak?"

 _"Jia Chong...kakak kelas yang kayak vampir bukan?"_

"Iya!"

 _"Pernah denger sih. Emang kenapa?"_

"Cuma nanya doang. Emang itu fansclub ngapain aja?"

 _"Si Shang Xiang ikutan tuh. Tanya aja langsung ama dia. Kalo gak salah sih mereka ngestalk kak Jia Chong terus ya gitu dibahas, ntar pada teriak-teriakan ndiri. Ntar difotoin, dicetak, masukin album, mereka lomba tuh. Siapa yang paling banyak dapet foto dia pas lagi cakep, menang."_

"Kalo menang itu ada hadiahnya?"

 _"Ada. Kemaren si Shang Xiang menang, dapet ba_ _pao_ _sedus."_ Denger itu Sima Shi napsu. "B-Bapao sedus? Yuanji, cowok ada yang ikutan gak?" Shi nanya.

 _"E-Eh...aduh gak tau. Kayaknya ada deh. Kak."_

Si Shi makin napsu. "Cowok yang ikut siapa?"

 _"Kurang tau sih. Cuma katanya ada desas-desus Zhong Hui ikutan."_

"Oke! Makasih sayang!" Shi langsung kabur. Pacarnya dipanggil sayang, Zhao ngamuk.

Besoknya Shi sama Zhao sekolah. Mereka biasanya boncengan. Pas di lampu merah, mereka ketemu Jia Chong. "Kak, tuh Jia Chong." Zhao bilang.

Shi langsung girang. "Mana? Mana?"

"Mau disapa gak?"

"Gak! Gak usah!" Mumpung lampu merah, Shi ngeluarin HP terus moto Jia Chong.

Ckrek! Ckrek! Ckrek!

"Buset kak banyak amat." Zhao komentar. Eh dia disikut ama Shi ampe gumoh. "Diem lu! Demi bapao sedus gua kerja mati-matian."

"Kak udah lampu ijo."

"Iya elah. Pegang nih!" Shi ngasih HPnya ke Zhao terus jalan. "Lu fotoin Jia Chong pas lagi jalan begini. Mumpung kesempatan!"

"Tapi kak-"

"Udeh! Fotoin! Ntar gua bocorin strategi debuslo ke Deng Ai!"

"I-Iya dah!"

"Yang bagus! Awas lo!" Shi ngikutin Jia Chong. Zhao motoin. "Udah cukup. Gua hari ini punya rencana. Lu ntar pulang ndiri aja."

"Nebeng orang?"

"Lu pake nih motor, gua nebeng Jia Chong. Gua pengen berusaha."

Zhao geleng-geleng, "Kakak kesambet apaan dah jadi begini?"

"Udeh diem lu! Pokoknya gua harus jadi raja bapao!"

Pas nyampe sekolah, Zhao sama Shi jalan bareng. Eh tiba-tiba ketemu Zhong Hui. Muka Shi langsung girang. "Zhong Hui!" Dia manggil Zhong Hui padahal Zhong Hui kagak kenal.

Zhong Hui nengok. "I-Iya kak?"

"Kamu ikut Jia Chong fansclub, ya?"

Hui panik. Dia kira dia mau dilabrak. "N-Nggak kak."

"Ah jangan boong lo! Gua tau lu ikut!"

"N-Nggak kok!"

"Terus siapa yang ikut? Soalnya gue mau daftar." Denger gituan Hui kaget. "Kakak mau daftar?"

"Iya!"

"Kalo mau daftar, daftar ke kak Guan Xing. Dia ketuanya."

"Guan Xing?" Shi kaget. Dia jantungan. "Guan Xing ketua? Ya Tuhanku!" Terus dia langsung ngabur. Katanya pengen nyamperin Guan Xing buat daftar diri.

"Sori ye, kakak gua lagi beler." Zhao minta maaf ke Hui.

Hui ngeliatin dia, "Dia kan temennya, ngapain ikut fansclub segala?"

"Kalo lo tau sebabnya, ngakak lo."

"Lo gak ikutan?"

"Ngapain dah. Kalo ada Yuanji FC baru gua ikut dah."

"Lu Yuanji mulu dah. Oh ya, lu kemaren kenapa gak masuk?"

"Ntar dah gua ceritain di kelas."

Nah, di lantai 2, di kelas 2-3, Shi datengin Guan Xing. "Xing! Xing! Gua daftar dong!" Shi teriak-teriak. Eh di liatin orang.

Guan Xing kaget. Tumben-tumbenan Shi datengin dia. "Napa Shi?"

"Gue mau join dong."

"Join?"

"Jia Chong FC." Shi bisik-bisik. Kebetulan ini kelas Jia Chong, jadi takutnya ada yang denger terus dibocorin. "Lo ketuanya kan?"

Guan Xing makin kaget. "Serius lo mau ikut?"

"Mau lah! Gue mau jadi paparazzi."

"Oke. Mulai besok lu harus nyetor foto ke gua. Lo albumin, lo hias yang bagus, terus biasanya kita ada kumpul-kumpul tiap minggu buat rekap hasil kerjalo."

"Hasil kerjanya apa aja?"

"Bisa bikin doujinshi, cerita, foto, atau serah dah. Pokoknya tentang si doi."

Tiba-tiba si Jia Chong beneran dateng. Terus nyamperin Shi sambil naro tas di meja samping Guan Xing. "Ngapain lo di sini, Shi?" Dia nanya.

"Gue? Ngobrol sama Guan Xing lah!"

"Tumben aja lo ke kelas gua." Jia Chong ngambil minum dari tasnya terus dikokop. "Xing, kemaren PR binggris yang 15 soal udah belom? Gue tinggal tiga lagi bomat males."

"Gue aja belom ngerjain. Tapi gue dapet bocoran jawaban dari Zhao Yun. Dishare di grup kelas kok."

"Ah, gue gak sempet buka HP! Udeh sini tunjukin." Jia Chong malak kayak preman. Guan Xing ngeluarin HP terus ngasih ke Jia Chong. Jia Chong pun girang ngerjain PR.

"Eh Chong, itu PR yang suruh bikin kalimat yak?" Shi nyerocos. Jia Chong ngangguk. "Tau. Kayak berak. Benci bet gua sama PR. Penting banget tuh PR, padahal gua tau gurunya juga males ngoreksi."

Shi melengos dari Jia Chong, dia ngelirik Xing sambil senyum girang bener. "Eh Xing, yang tentang onoh, ntar bilang gue pas istirahat, oke? Jajan kan lo?"

"Oke. Nanti di kantin ketemu." Shi terus keluar.

Pas istirahat, dia janjian ketemu di kantin sama Guan Xing. "Xing!" Shi manggil. Guan Xing yang bawa nasi opor kaget. Opornya tumpah, dia beli lagi.

"Eh Xing, jadi gimana nih?"

"Gini, gua udah bilang yang lain tentang lo. Dan semua orang kaget. Mereka pada nanya kok bisa temennya ndiri mau ikut JCFC." Xing gerogotin tulang ayam. "Tapi tenang. Mau siapapun lu, lu boleh ikut asal lu bener-bener kerja."

"Misal gini, kalo gua bikin cerita yaoi-"

"kalo lu bikin cerita yaoi lu ama dia, gue gak terima."

"Kenapa?"

"Sebenernya banyak member yang bikin cerita lu sama dia, banyak abis. Tapi semenjak lu masuk, gue larang. Soalnya takut malem-malem lu main ndiri. Atau lu main di ruang klub, gue gak mau ada hal kayak gitu."

"Gue sih gak masalah." Shi ngomong datar. "Gue juga gak bakal main ndiri kali. Gue gak sehomo itu. Dan gue gak homo btw."

"Ya bagus lah. Yang penting lu harus dapet hasil. Apapun itu. Kalo bagus, nanti dapet reward."

Bel masuk bunyi. Pas mau balik ke kelas, Shi mampir dulu ketemu Jia Chong. "Eh Chong. Ntar gue maen dong ke rumahlu."

"Ngapain?"

"Maen aja. Lu gak semedi, kan?"

"Nggak sih."

"Sekalian katanya lo mau curhat!"

Jia Chong nyengir, "Curhat di kamar gue, berasa cewek gue!"

* * *

BTW, next chapter tentang Zhao lomba debus. Kira-kira lawan siapa, yak?

3 Raoed


End file.
